Niewinna kłótnia
by arienrhod
Summary: Harry jest wściekły, naprawdę wściekły. Malfoy tym razem przegiął. I zapłaci za to XD


_Fandom: _HP_  
Rating: _T (?)_  
Pairing: _yyyy.... niewinne implikacje DracoxHarry oraz RonxNevil  
___Ostrzerzenie:_ bohaterowie OOC, ogólna dziwność

O Boże, co mnie podkusiło..._**  
**_

**_Niewinna_ kłótnia.**

– Malfoy, ty potwooorze – wykrzyknął Harry, jak burza wpadając do sali wspólnej Slytherinu. Będący akurat w pobliżu Crabbe leniwie nadstawił ramię, które (dość boleśnie) powstrzymało Pottera od rzucenia się na blondyna z zębami, pięściami i pazurami.

Draco poczuł tik powieki, który odziedziczył po matce – niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, głównie dlatego, że mało kto był w stanie zdenerwować go wystarczająco, by tik się ujawnił – odetchnął głęboko, policzył do dziesięciu, zamknął zeszyt z pracą domową, którą właśnie odpisywał od jakiegoś leżącego w kącie (_Petrificus Totalus_) bezimiennego Ślizgona, wstał powoli z miejsca, podszedł do podnoszącego się z ziemi Harry'ego i beznamiętnie zdzielił go przez łeb.

– Odrobinę kultury – pouczył.

Harry przez chwilę kontemplował plamę krwi, która powstała, kiedy przywalił czołem w podłogę.

Mógłby przysiąc, że na środku plamy była odbita blizna.

Otrząsnął się.

– Kultury, tak? – odwarknął z sarkazmem, w tym samym momencie zrywając się nagle i wyprowadzając cios od dołu. Głowa Malfoya odskoczyła gwałtownie do tyłu.

Blondyn podziękował w duchu Opatrzności (czy też jaka tam siła wyższa nad nim czuwała) za to, że akurat milczał i nie odgryzł sobie języka.

– Ty mnie tu o kulturze będziesz pouczał, tak? A to, co zrobiłeś Ronowi i Neville'owi to niby kulturalne było, co?

Draco potrząsnął głową, usiłując odzyskać ostrość widzenia.

– Żarcik niewinny, o co się zaraz tak pieklić...

Harry owinął prawą dłoń chusteczką (obtarł sobie knykcie), po czym zacisnął ją w pięść i ruszył w kierunku swego przeciwnika. Crabbe doskoczył do niego, czując się zobligowany do wywiązania się z ochroniarskich obowiązków, ale Draco powstrzymał go machnięciem ręki.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz się koniecznie uciekać do przemocy – próbował przemówić wściekłemu rówieśnikowi do rozsądku. To nie to, że czuł się winny, ale...

W odpowiedzi Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

Krew spływająca po bokach jego twarzy dostarczyła uśmiechowi odpowiedniej oprawy.

Draco mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i pożałował, że nie dał Crabe'owi szansy na wykazanie się.

– Żarcik niewinny, mówisz. Ron będzie musiał najbliższy tydzień spędzić w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Neville zaszył się nikt nie wie gdzie. Rzucił na siebie jakiś czar osłaniający, że też akurat teraz mu wyszło, i nawet z Mapą Huncwotów nie da się go zlokalizować – Harry zbliżał się. – Żarcik _niewinny_. _Niewinne_ to to z całą pewnością nie było, o nie.

Malfoy cofał się powoli w kierunku drzwi do kwater chłopców.

– Kto by pomyślał, że kilka kropelek eliksiru miłosnego będzie miało takie skutki... he he...

– Kilka kropelek!? – żachnął się Harry. – Wlałeś im do soku dyniowego CAŁĄ PIEPRZONĄ BUTELKĘ!

Draco zerknął nerwowo przez ramię.

Jeszcze jakieś cztery kroki.

Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i na jego twarzy zakwitło (malowniczo, niczym dzika róża pośród nieużytków) zrozumienie.

Ups.

Malfoy rzucił się do biegu.

Potter rzucił się za nim.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

Crabbe się od nich odbił, wylądował na plecach i stracił przytomność.

Ślizgoni, do tej pory z zaciekawieniem, ale bez wtrącania się, obserwujący wydarzenia, stali i gapili się na siebie z głupimi minami. Pansy Parkinson pierwsza zbudziła się z transu i poszła sprawdzić, czy z Draco wszystko w porządku (Potter nie bardzo ją obchodził).

Podeszła do drzwi pokoju Malfoya i nacisnęła klamkę.

Zamknięte na klucz.

– Zobacz, Drakuś, jaka fajna, kolorowa buteleczka. No dalej, otwieraj buziuchnę... – usłyszała z wnętrza.

EDIT:

Eliksir, który Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter podprowadzili ze zbiorów Snape'a nie był standardowym eliksirem „miłosnym". Został przedtem przez profesora w pewien _szczególny_ sposób zmodyfikowany.

Hary Potter był zbyt zaślepiony wściekłością, by myśleć jasno, w efekcie czego nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach swoich działań i przekręcił klucz w drzwiach pokoju Draco.

Hermiona została hospitalizowana ponieważ przeżyła załamanie nerwowe po znalezieniu Neville'a i Rona. W skrzydle szpitalnym, niespodziewanie dla ich obu, zaprzyjaźniła się z Pansy Parkinson, cierpiącą na tę samą, co Hermiona, przypadłość. Pansy nabawiła się jej, gdy drzwi do pokoju Malfoya nareszcie udało się wyważyć.

Neville wreszcie zdobył się na to, by opuścić kryjówkę w schowku na miotły (niemagiczne) opodal gabinety Filcha i przeprosić Rona. Ron wypłakał mu się na ramieniu i pogodził ze swym losem. Doszło do scen 18+.

Mały rozumek Crabbe'a nie był w stanie pojąć, co się stało za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju Malfoya. Chłopak poszedł do Goyle'a, żeby ten mu wytłumaczył. Niestety Goyle też nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi. Wspólnymi siłami doszli prawdy.

Wszyscy, pośrednio czy bezpośrednio, wmieszani w aferę z „ulepszonym" eliksirem miłosnym dostali szlaban u Snape'a . Zmarnowali trzy butelki...

Aha. Trzecią butelkę ma Dumbledore. Strzeżcie się...


End file.
